A Speechless Love
by wolfspirit820
Summary: Sequel to Dark Temptations. After the dream they both shared. Both Anna and Dracula realize they want each other more than they thought but could what they feel be more than lust? Dracula/Anna.
1. Lust and Desire

**_A/N: Well since you loved the first story and asked me to make a sequel!!!! I decided I would!!!! Hope you like it!!!!_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dracula sat on his bed, body aching, not from a wound, but an uncontrollable lust. That lust was for one woman, Anna Valerious. He had been in her dreams about one month ago and was wondering why she hadn't come. Just thinking about her, set him ablaze with desire. Then he heard his brides moaning his name outside his door. He got up and went to the door to find his brides leaning on the door. When they saw him they rushed to him. "Oh master, we have been waiting for you!" They cried voice full of longing. "Not now!" He snapped, irritated by their insistence. "But we want you, now!" They whined, like spoiled brats. "Could you please leave?" He asked, but by the tone of his voice they could tell that it is more of a command than a suggestion. Feeling hurt and unloved, they sulked off. He felt sorry that he snapped at them but still walked back to his bed to try to relax. As he lay on his bed he decided that he would pay his princess a pleasant visit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna was getting ready for bed. She sat on her bed, in her satin night gown, and pulled open the drawer in the nightstand next to her bed. When she opened the drawer it revealed the smooth black seashell from her dream. As she looked at its beauty she became entranced, just like she was entranced by the man who gave it to her. She would often think of him right before she went to sleep, as she thought; she would often wish she could go to his castle, go to have wrap her in his arms… Just the thought made her shiver with pleasure. Even though she deeply wished she could go, she couldn't because her brother had her under high security after he found out about her dream. She wished her father was here, though he was off looking for Dracula's castle, even though he knew he would never find it. "Hello, Anna." Greeted a familiar voice from above. Suddenly Dracula jumped down from the ceiling, grinning wickedly. "Where have you been?" She said, jumping up from the bed. "Have you been expecting me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well…. Yes." She said looking away from embarrassment only for him to catch her chin and turn her towards him. "Then why didn't you come to me?" He asked, hurt look on his prefect face. "Because my brother found out about the dream and has me under high security, I can't even leave the house." She irritably. Then before he could say another word, she went closer to him, snaked her arms around his neck, went on her tiptoes, and kissed him lightly but passionately on the lips. Soon he lightly pushed her onto the bed, then jumped on the bed himself, landing softly on top of her. She pulled him closer to her, finger entangling in his black silk hair. She felt his cold hands trail down her hips. They kissed wildly. She moaned contently between each fervent kiss. They both couldn't believe how much they enjoyed this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Velkan sat silently in the library, in front of a blazing fire, pondering how his darling little sister could possibly lust after their mortal enemy, Count Dracula. What would their father say if he found out? A series of loud of contented moans broke his train of thought. He reluctantly stood up and walked down the long winding hallways toward the source of the contented moans. They got louder and louder, until he was sure it was behind Anna's door. With a creak he opened the door and found a horrible sight. The Count was on top of Anna, in her bed. Her hands were entangled in his hair and his hands were…. Well, where they ought-not to be. "What the hell is going on here?!" He roared. "Oh…. Ugh…. Velkan. This isn't what it looks like." She stuttered nervously. The Count chuckled. "Actually, it is exactly what it looks like." The count said, smug look on his repulsive face. Then he rolled off of her but kept one arm wrapped securely around her, as if mocking him, daring him to take her away. "Get away from her, Count." He said though clenched teeth. "What are going to do, make me?" The Count, sneered. "Maybe, I will." He said, anger rising every moment. Suddenly the Count disappeared, then he felt a cold hard fist come down on his head, and everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna stared in horror as her brother's limp form fell into Dracula's arm. She bolted up from the bed. "Is he, dead?" She asked, terrified of the answer, she hoped would not be given. "No, just knocked out." He said, as if it was obvious. She sighed a breath she did not know she was holding, and then she grew angry at him for hurting her brother like that. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She shrieked. "Because, when he wakes up, he will think this was all a dream and you will not be in trouble." He said. "Thank you." She said appreciatively. "You're welcome, now could you please tell me where his room is?" He asked. "Next room to the right." She said effortlessly. He then walked out of the room with her brother in his arms. Anna lowered her head, feeling ashamed, she is betraying her family, but it felt so…. Right. Whenever she was around Dracula, she wasn't Anna the princess, or Anna the warrior, she was just Anna. She didn't have to pretend she is something she not around him, and it made her feel…. Happy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two icy hands gently grabbed her hips. "Would you like to go somewhere more…? Private." He asked huskily. The sides of her lips curled into a sly smile. "Sure." She said. _This is going to be fun…._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: You can probably guess what is going to happen next!!!! So what do you think I should do, keep it clean and non descriptive, or naughty and descriptive because I have no clue!!!!_**


	2. Entertaining A Hollow Heart

_**A/N: Hello, sorry this chapter is very long but I trying for something sexy and emothional. I hope I did well! (btw sorry i was gone for so long!!!!)**_

* * *

In the blink of an eye, she and Dracula were transported to a room in what had to be Castle Dracula. The room was beautiful, the walls were black granite that reflected like black glass, there were some tapestries that depicted people doing something, but she paid it no mind, because there was something unsettling about the room…… The room was very neat, neater than she ever expected any of his rooms to be, since he did not seem to be a man who cared about cleanliness, he is a vampire! Who would he be expecting? Unless….

"Did you have this room prepared for me?" She wondered out-loud, though she had immediately covered her mouth as soon as the words were spoken. She was a guest in his house, and years of etiquette classes taught her not to be rude to host, and accusing him of planning to sleep with her, though not a far-fetched assumption, might be taken as an offensive remark. She was lucky that she was here with him at all.

"Of course. I have been waiting for this for longer than you can imagine." He stated nonchalantly, as if it was natural for them to fantasize about each other, that the union of their bodies as one was not unholy. As a devout catholic, she never thought she would be in this situation, she never dreamed that she would fall into his twisted game of seduction so easily, but she wasn't complaining. "You can get undressed in the bathroom if you are not comfortable in front of me" He added just as unemotionally.

She silently slipped into the bathroom door, she looked around, the walls are made of white granite, a complete opposite of the other room, instead of the color scheme being black and red, like the other room, this room was white and gold. Just as beautiful.

As she undressed in front of a giant mirror, she wondered how he could be so cold and unfeeling towards her. Did she mean nothing to him? Was she just another desire that he was fulfilling, another way of manipulating her, getting her to come to his side and ultimately destroying her family? She felt so dirty, this is her first time! She had a right to have it be the most romantic night of her life! But it seems as though she is not good enough for romance, he probably sweeps his brides off their feet when he makes love to them, but with her it is just another passing fling of a serial adulterer. Then a voice whispered in the back in the back of her head:

_You are a whore, a bitch, a slut, a prostitute._

By now she is undressed and she took a really long look at herself. Of course her reflection was beautiful as ever, though she had not been vain enough to think so herself, she didn't have to. Everyone always told her how beautiful she was, it even effected how they acted around her, their looks and body language praised her beauty. She never understood it.

Though she is very beautiful, and many men have fallen before her and begged her for her virginity, pleaded like the dogs they were. She never gave it. She always promised that she would only give it to someone who she was enthralled by, who would keep her needs entertained.

So she gazed at herself, poked and prodded at her flesh, critiquing. She took in everything, she wild hair that resembled the finest dark chocolate that her father would bring her from far away countries, her muscles that are always as taut as a piano string but flowed gracefully when she walked, too the scars that dashed various places over her body. She often reminded herself of a feral cat, whose beauty and power were admired, but no one ever got close for fear of being attacked.

Everyone always feared her since she was a child, sure she was cute enough, but everyone always spoke of her eyes, many said it was like a lost sea was behind them, some even said they saw a storm raging on that sea, it unsettled them. That is why she always wanted to see the sea, to see if it really was the thing she saw behind her eyes when she looked in the mirror. Her naïve mind always thought that maybe if she saw the thing behind her eyes, maybe she would realize what she was missing.

That how she always felt, that something was missing. Her breathing always felt hallow, it never hitched, never came out in pants, it came in and out. Her heartbeat always felt like an annoying clump of veins and flesh that threw itself at the little cavity in her chest that it called home. She was alive, but nothing held interest for her, nothing but Dracula.

Little did she know that object of her interest, had walked in the room, and was now gawking at the beautiful women in front of him.

When she finally woke up from her revenue, and saw him, her hands reached to cover what everything she could, embarrassed of her body, especially since he has probably since he was probably seen better. Next thing she knew, he was next to her, and she could see that he too was bare, and she looked away….

Though she did take one glance, but soon wished she hadn't.

He was still next to her, head bowed. He looked so lonely…. So defenseless…. She reached a hand up to comfort him. He was so cold, but the look he gave her was everything but. Now he pulled her close, cradling her into his toned chest.

After a while the cold arms surrounded her, left, but a cold hand extended, she knew where it led. She took some deep breaths:

_In, Out, In Out._

With each breath she willed away her fear. Taking his hand she was lead into the other room.

He led her to the bed, and she lay across it, trying to look seductive and experienced. It worked. He quick got into position in on top of her, the feeling as his skin brushed against hers sent electric shocks through her; he quickly dove in her feminine center, a excruciating pain went through her very core, it only lasted for a minute but she couldn't stifle the cry that resonated from deep in her throat.

"Don't worry, the pain will pass." He murmured quietly, in an effort to soothe her agony.

Slowly the pain did pass, and her body started to naturally react on its own, her hips arching with each thrust. When they finally got a good rhythm, bodies moving as one, his hands cupped her breast, massaging the prefect mounds of flesh; she lolled her head back and forth, whimpered loudly. Then he bent down taking her nipple in his mouth with was surprisingly hot, when he removed it, she gasped at the cold air, he repeated on the other nipple. The moment he lifted his head, she wrapped her legs around him so that he could get deeper penetration, and so that her lips could reach his face. He was intrigued and excited by her innocent whimpers and moans; he loved the feel of her sweet pulsing contractions around him he could tell the passion building, almost to the climax. She kissed him softly with trembling lips, caressing her skin panting and moaning wildly, she could tell she was starting to reach her limits, his thrusts going deeper and deeper, into places she never knew existed, her body trembled, she screamed, moaned, anything way to express her ecstasy, to show him how good it felt. He tried desperately to hold it in, so that he could test her limits further, but he groan and shudder as his climax overtook him.

"OH, VLADISLAUS!" She shrieked, finally releasing her own climax. She fell back into the bed, unable to catch her breath.

"So it ends there…." He said, removing himself from her collapsing on top of her, and impressed, since she did hold out longer than him. "You did a great job." He added, surprised that this was only her first time.

She smiled her prefect smile, mumbled something incoherent, laid her head against his, and un-consciously stroked his back, falling slowly asleep.

* * *

Dracula didn't know what he was doing. He never lay in bed with his brides after sex, it was always just a quick hit, and then he left, but she looked so peaceful sleeping on his chest, he couldn't bear to wake her.

_This is so strange._ He thought, pondering what could be the reason for his sudden kindness, something abnormal for him, especially towards a Valerious, no matter how beautiful she…..

On that thought, sleep took him under.

* * *

_**A/N: How was it? Too long or just right? How was my description of their love making? (I myself am a virgin, butI tired to make it as accurate as possible.) **_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


End file.
